Talk:LeafClan
After a long conversation, Snowfrost trotted out of camp, hoping to catch a few peices of prey before returning to camp. Her pale blue eyes gleamed brightfully as she spotted a vole ahead. She tensed, leaping into thin air and landing on her prey, sinking her teeth into it's flesh with a quick killing bite. Flamestar 22 18:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow saw Snowfrost in the distance, standing over her catch. With a smirk, the deputy's friend stalked her before leaping and pinning her. "Stealing my prey again, eh Snowy?"Silverstar 19:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! Get off me!" She growled, shoving him off. "I caught this myself, and I cought it before you." She meowed, her tone soft and gentle towards him. Flamestar 22 19:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Only because you were in my way. Whatever, I'll still catch more than you." The warrior challenged with a lash of his tail.Silverstar 19:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Is that a challenge?" Snowfrost hissed, lashing her tail in response. Even though she was serious, she always had fun with her fellow Warriors. Flamestar 22 19:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah." Bogstorm responded before taking off silently, his paws barely touching the ground. He quickly slowed his pace, spotting a raven. He leaped, pinning it by a wing before killing it.Silverstar 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost narrowed her eyes, letting out a small chuckle at her friend. "Hey, get back here!" She shouted. She wiggled her haunches, leaping past Bogstorm and taking a hold of her prey. She clenched it in her jaws, srinting off into the shadows. Flamestar 22 19:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong Madame Deputy, am I too fast, or are you too slow-" Bogstorm stopped as she leaped ahead of him with her prey. With a playful growl, the young tom took off after her, determined to win.Silverstar'''20:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a hiss, kicking dust into his face. She leaped uptop a tree proudly, flexing her claws. "Hah!"Flamestar 22 20:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm twitched his whiskers, leaping onto the tree as well. "Dont fall, bird-brain."Silverstar' 20:12, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I have more balance than you," She spat, shoving him off the tree-trunk with her large, fluffy tail. She leaped onto another trunk, sinking her claws into the bark. "Give in! I win!" Flamestar 22 20:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The young tom snorted, leaping onto another branch as he fell. "Never!"'Silverstar' 20:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Hmmm, stubborn.)) Snowfrost leaped onto the ground, shifting nervously. She casted a glance at the tom, more of a serious glance than a fun glance. "Y'know, we shouldn't be fighting over prey. We should give it to the fresh-kill pile." Flamestar 22 20:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm frowned, leaping down from the tree and trotting over to his raven. "Alright, alright, grab your catch and let's go....Geez, just trying to have fun like we did when we were kits." He muttered under his breath and between the raven's feathers.'Silverstar' 20:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry -" She meowed, cutting herself off. "It's just that - We aren't kits anymore, ad I am ''deputy." Flamestar22 20:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "All becuause you're deputy we can't have fun for once?! Cats still play!" He growled, storming ahead of the deputy with his tail tip twitching.Silverstar 20:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "We can still have fun!" She declared, bounding after him with a silent lash of her tail. "Just not all the time. I have more responsiblities than you think." Flamestar 22 20:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. "Really? Because that's all you do anymore, you never like to have fun. This is the first time I try having some fun with you since we were newly made warriors, and you reject me."Silverstar'''20:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Let everyone else catch up o.o)) Smudgetail was sitting back on her haunces by a mossy log, she was twisting around to attempt to lap at her back fur. Her mottled sleek fur shined against the sun, her whiskers twitching as she looked up. ''Where was Nightstar? ''She recalled in her mind, pricking her ears. --Smudgetail ((Sorry.)) "I'm not ''rejecting ''you," She hissed, defensively lashing her tail. "I won't argue with you. Come on, let's get back to camp." With that, she picked up her catch, and began padding back to camp. Flamestar 22 20:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm was already storming back to camp, his blue eye and green eye revealing hurt. He quickly set his catch down on the pile before retreating to the Warrior's den. What had happened to their friendship...?Silverstar' 20:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail's eyes lit up. It had been quite a while before she had seen Swampstar. Her chest swelled with relief as she scented Snowfrost and Bogstorm. "Welcome back," She mewed as the white and black she-cat padded up to them, a smile growing on her face. --Smudgetail "Greetings," Snowfrost meowed, dipping her head to the white and black patched warrior. She met his gaze, nodding thoughtfully as he placed his kill on the fresh-kill pile. Flamestar 22 21:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Swampfang flinched in surprise as Bogstorm stormed into the Warrior's den. The charcoal bengal tom blinked in confusion, but said nothing.---- Palecloud let out a yawn, her blue eyes bright and cheery. "Is there something wrong with Bogstorm?"'Silverstar' 21:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "He's upset because I don't always want to act like a kit," Snowfrost put in. "I have responsibilities too, and more than he realizes. I'm still his friend, and I want him to know, we'll always share memories together." Flamestar22 21:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Palecloud twitched an ear. "Well, you gotta relax and chill sometimes, Swampstar's leader for a reason, you're deputy, you don't have as many responsibilities. Besides, you better keep him close, he's one of the cutest toms in the Clan." Palecloud twitched her whiskers in amusement, lapping at a paw.'Silverstar' 21:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Cutest?" Snickered Snowfrost. "Well, maybe I should apologize. I was a little harsh. I know I don't have as many responsiblities as Swampstar, but I still have many other things." She meowed. She then turned tail and headed for the warriors den, calling out Bogstorm's name. Flamestar 22 21:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm flattened his ears. What did she want now? Was it another lecture on how he should be acting more mature like her since she had ''so many responsibilities? "What?" He responded in a bitter tone, his tail tip twitching as it rested along his soft flank. With a grunt, the warrior made his way to the den's entrance, eyes narrowed sharply.Silverstar 21:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Look," Snowfrost began. "I'm sorry about what I said, and I agree, I did sound a bit harsh. I'm here to tell you I apologize, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart, even if we are just friends." Flamestar 22 21:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, apology accepted." Bogstorm replied, his eyes still narrowed sharply. But a few heartbeats later, they returned to normal, and he twitched an ear before meowing in a softer tone, "you'll always remember me as your best friend: the tom who got lost in the Warrior's den as a kit."Silverstar 21:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, don't be that way," Snowfrost murmered, a faint chuckle uprising in her throat, which soon turned into a purr. "You were just a kit, you didn't know any better!" Flamestar 22 21:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm let out a soft purr, his shoulder relaxing. "Ah yes, but I was no better as an apprentice. Remember when I got stuck in that rabbit hole?" He murmured, standing close to his best friend.Silverstar 21:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I remember. I'll never forget memories like that," She chimed, standing tall and proud. "Well, it's getting a bit late. Wanna hunt in the morning?" Flamestar 22 21:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm nodded, his gaze soft once more. "Yeah, see ya in the morning." He murmured, making his way to the Warrior's den.Silverstar 21:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Goodnight," She meowed, padding outside and letting out a soft grunt, the wind muffling her fur as she fell asleep. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) In the morning, Bogstorm padded out of the Warrior's den, Swampfang behind him. "Morning," the charcoal bengal tom greeted with a large yawn. "Morn'in." Bogstorm responded, lapping at his shoulder fur.Silverstar 21:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost awoke with a yawn, stretching her legs before rising to her paws, gazing across the camp to the Warriors den. Flamestar 22 21:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm met his friend's gaze, giving her a calm nod. Swampfang remained by the warrior's side, occasionally glancing over his shoulder in search of his friends. Bogstorm eventually left the other tom, approaching Snowfrost in long, slow strides, giving her a nod in greeting.Silverstar 22:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well, before we go, I'm letting Swampstar know we'll be going," She responded, giving him a curt and alert nod.Flamestar 22 22:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar shifted nervously, being the new leader since the disablement of the last Clan.Silverstar 23:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost carefully and silently made her way to the leaders den, calling out her leaders name. "Swampstar!" Flamestar 22 23:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The bengal Tom turned, calmly blinking at his deputy. "Hmmm?"Silverstar 23:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) "Me and Bogstorm are going on a hunting patrol, want me to bring anyone?" She meowed, cocking her head to the side. Flamestar 22 23:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) (('Cuse me, but you aren't allowed to create Clans. Sorry, but err, we're trying to keep the four original Clans. I'd say go back to MarshClan instead of making a new Clan. Sorry. --Ripple)) (There was something that the original clan owner said I believe, check the talk. But anyways, I do agree with Ripple, that person isn't the founder or an admin, and isn't even active, so they can't say whether or not a clan can continue to exist. If they don't want Birchstar roleplayed, then fine, another cat can be leader. We seriously need Dapp's permission to run off and create a clan.)Silverstar 01:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((yeesh, that's exactly why I am worried. We usually had four Clans for quite a while now, I'm pretty sure it's merged into one of the standards. --Ripple)) ((Sorry I have been at church all day and I am back now... I would like to have a good detailed conversation of what's the motivation of this and I hope I can be convinced, but I am rather thinking of approving this or not. Also, don't tell me why on here. Send it to me on my wall so I can comment instead of making constant edits.)) - Dapple (why can u guys make one of the original clans like thunder or wind?) becuz it's lamo (Since this Clan's official now, should Swampstar get nine lives after Mothstar, or just say he got them?) (Even though it was a Clan standard, MarshClan and SolarClan no longer exsist, for they're inactive. Meaning, if we create a whole new Clan, it'll be better and a new start. But, if you disapprove of this, Dapple, feel free to say so.) Flamestar 22 12:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) (Um, he'll just get them later, I guess...) (Just say he got them, LeafClan's fairly new. I think the leader after Swampstar should maintain the lives.) Smudgetail stood up, shaking out her patched fur. "I'll volunteer." She mewed to Snowfrost and Swampstar, scratching her ear quickly. The white and black she-cat lashed out her tail, blinking back at the cats. "I need some excercise after all, I've been sitting in Camp far too long." Smudgetail added between licks on her chest. --Smudgetail ((Agreed.)) "Alright," Snowfrost meowed, dipping her head. She turned her gaze back to her leader, her amber eyes meeting the leaders gaze. "Anyone else?" Flamestar 22 22:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "I'd say that's good for now. Please check the borders while at it." Swampstar meowed With a small nod,his tail waving.Silverstar 22:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Can I add Mallowfoot - tan-pelted tom with light reddish-ginger limbs and green eyes?)) (Of course c:) Palecloud set her ice-blue gaze on the patrol, a smile on her face.'' Good to see the deputy and Bogstorm as friends again.''Silverstar 22:54, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Yep)) "Yes, Swampstar," The deputy meowed, her tail standing straight. "We'll be going, then." Flamestar 22 22:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot dashed out of the Warrior's den, panting heavilly. "I will go too," He announced, following after Smudgetail. His thin tail trailed after him as he padded on after the white and black she-cat, casting glances at her. The light-brown tom caught up to her, letting a large breath out. Smudgetail flicked an ear as they silently padded after the patrol. --Mallowfoot Snowfrost widenend her eyes. Wow, I'm suprised everyone's volunteering. ''"Okay, let's get going then," She meowed, a slight impatient tone in her soft, calm mew. Flamestar 22 23:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) As the patrol set out, Bogstorm bounded alongside Snowfrost, a small smirk on his face.---- Palecloud approached Swampstar, weaving around her young brother. "Hey brother," she greeted the leader with a smile.'Silverstar''' 23:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost bounded out of camp, her eyes shining. Her blue-ish grey plet reflected off the sunlight, the patrol following behind. Flamestar 22 23:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC)